Sex On the Beach
by Rha'Shazad
Summary: A Hunter and Warlock enjoy a day off with a happy ending.  M/F, Rated MA


What better way to spend a lazy day than fishing? One could lounge in the sun while waiting for the next morsal of food to bite the hook. Thats just what two guildmates did this sunny day on the Savage Coast. Taking a much needed vacation from trudging through the snow clogged lands of Northrend, a hunter and warlock laid back under a parasol as they both watched their respective lures. Not only taking a break from the fighting, they were also free of the heavy winter garments they had each aquired in the many months in the cold region.

Both troll and questionable Forsaken wore broad brimmed hats, shielding their eyes from the bright sun. Ramshackle otherwise wore only a baggy pair of dark earthtoned shorts, which without a belt were hanging just barely on his hips. His pale greenish skin stood out against the sand, his bone growths on the surface of his skin hardly bleaching at all in the light. His companion, Dragaera, reclined back under the parasol, only a small leather tube top and very short shorts. Having sat out in the sun for hours earlier, her blue skin had darkened to a royal blue, which her male companion commented looked well on her.

It had been several long moments since either fishing lure showed any sign of fish might be biting. Though already both expert anglers had caught several fish and had feasted well up til now. FInally the troll shifted, casually tossing her braids over her shoulder before sitting up and reeling in her lure. The demon's green eyes peeked over the brim of his hat, a questioning gaze. Dragaera offered a usual lopsided troll smile and reached over to pat the man on the head.

"I t'ink we got all de fish dere be, or dey no bitin' an'more," she said, securing her hat and preparing her fishing rod for travel. Standing, she collapsed the parasol and unscrewed the shaft, making it far more managable as it went into it's carrying tote. Sighing in consent, Ramshackle slowly stood and dusted himself off, packing his few cooking supplies and spices into a waterproof bag and put the smoldering fire out.

"So then, where to? A swim perhaps? There might be something interesting in and among the sunken and scuttled ships along the coast," Ramshackle casually suggested. They had not been out for very long, it was only mid day. "Aye, we can do dat, an' you got dat demon voodoo, we can breath like de fish," Dragaera added, grinning now and with her things slung across her back, she trudged into the waves.

Grinning himself, Ramshackle tossed his raven hair over his shoulder, whispering a soft phrase in demonic tongue, casting the simple spell over his troll companion and himself before joining the tall woman in the waves. As a lanky, graceful troll, Dragaera seemed just at home in the water as running across the land. She was quick to swim into deeper water, breifly leaving the warlock behind. But it did not dampen his spirits.

A little less graceful in the water, the demon struggled somewhat to keep pace with his companion. Dragaera seemed unaware of his trailing behind, seeming to enjoy climbing about anchient coral formations as the ships impaled upon other formations loomed ahead. She seemed to enjoy the capacity to breathe underwater, and she wished to express her gratitude. Spinning gracefully, she found the warlock no where in sight. A worried look breifly crossed her face, but it gave way to shock as her fishing hat was plucked from atop her own head.

Spinning around, she found a grinning warlock with her hat in hand. The troll found herself grinning, and took a wild swipe at the hat, coming up with only water. Ramshackle gave a laugh and took off among the coral and climbed into the hold of a scuttled ship. Undaunted by any creature on the coast, Dragaera quickly took chase, darting into the dark opening in pursuit of her hat. The warlock was more nimble now with hand and foot holds, and had thought he had eluded her temporarily.

The ship was stuck on the shoals with it's stern mostly held out of the water, even at high tide. Though much of the lower decks were smashed, the captian's cabin was still dry. The warlock climbed up the deck, stepping out of the water, trying his best to stifle a giggle. His clothes and pack were still laden with water, weighing him down a bit. He trudge forward toward the door to the cabin when the troll pounced on him from the water.

Tackling him to the deck, both wrestled for control of the old hat, laughing as neither seemed to gain any ground. Finally, Dragaera threw herself on top of him, threatening to smother him in her ample bosom. Pinned under the woman's strong and curved body, Ramshackle could not stretch his reach any further and lost the hat. A haughty laugh issued from the troll as she planted the cover back on her head, her lips curled in a grin as she pressed her body into his a moment longer then peeled back and sat astride on him.

"Well, joo be good for a little excitement, ya? Had me goin' for a moment dere, deada," she said with an almost sneer. "You not like dem oda mage types," she idly comment, running her fingers down his chest, feeling some muscles taunt under her hands as well as what seemed to be a faint heartbeat. "Not like oda deadas eda," she punctuated with a wiggle of her hips, gasping slightly as his groin seemed to grow slightly in response.

"As a warlock, I take a different view of things. You can't learn everything from books, it takes experiance," he stated, placing his bone encrusted hands on top of hers. "Eventually I even run out of mana, and found martial training to fill the gap. But I don't think you can really see that in this poor light," he ended, flicking his head up toward the door to the captian's cabin. The hunter looked down at him for a moment then up to the door, grinning and getting to her feet and stepping over him to reach the door.

Standing and slinging his things off his shoulder, he stepped up beside her to inspect the door. His brow furrowed as he contemplated how to open the door, but snorted in moch disappointment when Dragaera simply threw her shoulder into it and knocked it wide open. She grinned and teasingly ruffled his fine black hair as she stepped into the well lit cabin. The warlock stepped in after her and set his bag and fishing pole against the wall, knealing down to take his hat off and weigh it down with his bag.

He looked up to find the troll's rear mere inches from his face as she bent over to examine the dust covered trinkets on the old desk. She seemed oblivious, content with her investigation, so he took the oppertunity. Though she was noticably taller than he, that height did not detract from her womanly curves in the least. In fact, it had taken much of his restraint to not stare at her earlier in the day in her skimpy fishing attaire. Dragaera finished looking at the desk and had moved on to the shelves, allowing him to stand and remain undiscovered for his moment of perversion.

He stood and crossed the angled floor to the rather large bed up against the back wall. The sheets and blanket were of once fine materials but time had wore them of color. There were no curtains over the long array of windows, so the bed was bathed in warm light. The salt build up on the exterior of the windows muted the light enough to not be blinding. By then the troll had gotten to the bed and like a giggling child, flopped on the bed, rolling up one side then down the other. It earn an honest laugh from her companion, leaning against the bed to watch her antics.

"Da bed be soft, but dese sheets are old, dey be stickin' to me, mon," Dragaera said, sitting up and picking at the deteriorating sheets. Ramshackle walked to the head of the bed and pulled back the blanket and sheets, revealing a pristine mattress and cover linen. clapping at his discovery, she pulled the sheets back to the foot of the bed and laid back on the clean bed, sighing contently. Seeing how comfortable she was, Ramshackle slid onto the bed and reclined back on it, sighing just as she had.

Looking over as he joined her on the bed, the troll rolled onto her side and propped her head up to observe him. In the light, she could see he was indeed different from all the other magic users she had met before. While he was still not match for her muscle and strength, he could give magi and priests a run for their money. Reaching out with her free hand, Dragaera lighty traced the defined muscles on his frame. She figured his body to be that of an average human, maybe had grown up on a farm or something but had kept fit enough among his magic studies.

"You seem curious," he said, looking over at the hunter as her hand hesitated on his stomach. The troll grinned adventurously at him. "Mebbe ah am. Joo no odinary deada," she stated, her hand resting at his shorts. "One learns best through experiance," he responded, reaching up with his closer han to push her hat off her head again so he could see her face in the light, lightly trailing one bony talon down the side of her face.

A sudden laugh was the only warning Ramshackle recieved when Dragaera rolled him onto his back and sat on him again, pinning his hands over his head and her face inches from his. "Experiance joo say," she said in a low, sultry voice, lowering one hand to caress his smooth face, run her palm down his chest and back to the top of his shorts. "Joo tink joo can handle dis?" she said with a grin, her fingers curling around the waist of his shorts.

With a jerk, the demon freed his hands, clapped them on her legs, seating his hands behind her knees. It was enough to cause her to sit back a bit in surprise, room enough for him to sit up himself, plowing his face daringly into her cleavage and knock her onto her back, with him now over her. His green eyes glowed now, his canines slowly growing into fangs. His demonic blood had been excited, now there was no way leave this situation without satisfaction. "My lovely Dragaera, I think you are ill prepared."

He reached down and took her hands in his, then placed them on his hips. He didn't know what her experiances with men had been up until now, but he was certain he was going to surprise her. The unsuspecting troll grinned wildly and as soon as he turned her hands loose, those deft troll digits unfastened the man's pants and pulled them all the way to his knees. And her eyes widened in shock, a loud gasp filled the room, and she recoiled slightly, perching on her knees as she rubbed her eyes, disbelieving what she was seeing.

He was right, he was very much unlike anything else. Nothing of this world anyway. Slung from his groin was not one, but two throbbing, engourged cocks. The base of the heads was encircled by fleshy nubs, and the bottom sides of both had soft ribbed ridges running the length from head to base. In mere moments the warlock's meat poles stood erect, throbbing as he breathed in deep breaths, an almost evil grin on his face. "I have become more of a demon in this life, I hope that does not deter you."

The woman sat in stunned silence, barely registering that he had even said anything. She had basic knowledge of male anatomy, which she had assumed was in some basic way universal across the races. But here he was defying all that she had known. After a moment of gazing in abject wonder of the sight, Dragaera leaned forward, tentatively reaching out with one hand to lightly caress one cock, recieving a sharp intake of air from Ramshackle. Looking up to see the continuous grin in response, the troll's confidence grew in bounds as she caressed the man more.

Her fingers traveled the side and top of the lower piece, soon her hand wrapped around it as she stroked it. Once soft, she found the organ to give slightly under her grip, and very warm to the touch. Her other hand encircled the demon's upper cock and stroked it as well, pleasing hm and her in return. He moaned softly in his chest, his hands landing on her shoulders, hooking his thumbs under the straps of her top, guiding them down her shoulders until she stopped him. Grinning up at him, she removed the garment, letting her large, full, perky breasts now free and bare.

Returning her focus to the demon's throbbing erections, she continued stroking him, fueled on by his lustful moaning and grunting. Little by little she leaned in closer to him, her hot breath caressing the meaty head. She was mesmerized by the sight, and moved by unknown, unacknowledged bidding. her right hand continued stroking his top cock, while she brought the lower to her lips, mindful of her tusks and tentatively licked the head. No revolting texture or taste, no negative reaction from the demon, so the troll pressed on. Her velvety tongue caressed the hot flesh, beginning to taste something she had never tasted before. It was unique, possibly unique only to him. The taste of a man...

Dragaera was vaguely aware now of a sensation welling between her legs. An urge, a lust that was gnawing away at her inhibitions. Her tongue wrapped around the head of her lover's member and pulled it into her mouth, sucking gently on him as her tongue caressed the throbbing shaft. Right hand still stroking Ramshackle's upper cock, now more vigerous, she took pride and satisfaction at the moans and growls that he issued. The sounds seemed familiar, like what mating trolls would often make. All spurring her to become more enthusiastic in her efforts.

Ramshackle had undergone a subtle transformation, his head tilting back and letting lustful growls sneak past his fangs. His hips had begun to lean into his companion, earning a squeal from Dragaera as she took in more of his hot member. The sensations he was feeling had stirred up the deeply repressed demonic desires, fogging his mind to reason and was allowing lust to control him. As she serviced him and leaned forward, breathing just as heavy as she, his hands resting on her waist. Now she was showing her aggressive streak again, trying to fit as much of his piece into her mouth as she could.

He was determined to make her wait, grinning as she continued her dual actions on his nether region. He turned his attention then to her, sliding his hands down her waist to her hips, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her shorts and pushed them over her finely shaped backside and down her legs. The warlock then cupped her firm buttocks in his hands and squeezed, a primal growl rolling out of him as he thrust his cock into her mouth further. She could taste him in the back of her throat, a low moan trapped in her throat as she eagerly sucked on her lively lover. Her right hand tightened around his higher member, as their mingling sweat was causing her to occasionally lose her grip. Occasionally her thumb would flick the nubs at the base of the head, to which he answered with his left hand dipping lower on her firm ass and caressing her moistened womanhood.

At that touch Dragaera was pushed over the edge. With her free hand, she shoved the demon onto his back, a laugh shaking her body at the surprised growl he issued. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking and licking her lover's slick pole. Finally the battle of attrition paid off for the troll, Ramshackle's body arched, a deep rumbling growl rattled his body. Knowing what it meant by some unknown instinct, she knew how to react. Her right hand clamped down around his upper member, preventing any of his hot demonic seed from spraying from it, while she took as much of his other cock into her mouth as she could. His hot, thick semen almost caused her to gag, it rocketed out of his body in a way she could not have imagined. But it poured into her throat, his member swelling slightly as it passed from him to her.

After what seemed like several minutes the stream ended, and the hunter slowly withdrew his throbbing piece from her mouth. Sucking and licking it clean as she went, it left her lips with a satisfying pop, lifting her gaze to look up at him. His breathing was haggard, though only momentarily. "You wouldn't leave the other tuffed and bothered, would you?" he asked after a moment. The azure beauty blinked in surprise, not knowing of what he spoke until she felt the strain in her other hand. The demon's other cock had swelled and almost seemed ready to burst.

"Oh ja, mon, wouldn't want ja to suffa," Dragaera said with a cute grin before bringing the straining head to her mouth. Moistening the tip with her tongue before putting it in her mouth, she tried to slowly release her grip on his member. But the backed up fluid forced her grip to fail as she let go. Her mouth was suddenly filled with hot, thick seed, which she gulped down as quickly as she could, but some still dribbled from the corners of her mouth. After the flow ended, she released him, permitting him to sit back for a moment, gathering his second wind as she sat back to lick her lips and wipe what had dribbled down her chin up with a finger and inspect what she had won from him. It was a pale, whitish green fluid that was very sticky and retained heat remarkably well. Licking the dab from her finger, she savored the slightly salty, heady flavor of it. She looked down at him now, her loins hot and wet, her stomach filled with his warm love fluids.

"Dat was good, deada, now, joo got to make me feel just as good, ya?" the troll asked in a sultry tone, leaning forward and stalking over him on her hands and knees, lightly flicking his recovering penii once before she now stood over him, her braids dangling over her shoulders and around his head. In response his demonic green eyes looked up into hers, an almost evil grin gracing his features. His hands raised up and caressed her sides slowly, moving up her chest and caressing her full breasts in his hands. His thumbs rolled her hard nipples in opposing directions, while his hands squeezed and rubbed the globes of flesh. His lover raised her head, eyes closing and biting her lower lip. A moan rose unbidden, her hips swaying as a wave of passion burned it's way across her body. Her own juices had begun to trickle down the inside of her thighs, her body threathening to collapse under his expert manipulation.

"I can certainly do that. After all, you went through so much effort to do the same for me," he said in a soft but deep seductive tone. His voice alone was enough to cause her to ease down into his lap as he sat up and cradled her body close against his. She looked into his eyes, a moment of uncertainty as she brought her left hand down to grasp both of his members. "And whadda bout dese? Ah be no expurt, but ah don't have room enough for dem both." His hands caressing her back as he leaned into her, guiding her to lay on her back and then crawl over her as she had done to him. His hands on either side of her, she looked up at him, completely unsure of his confident expression.

"I would not dream of doing something like that to you. I could never think of harming you. But, at the same time, a precaution can ensure my demonic vitality and vigor does not lead to injury," he said, lowering his torso and leaning his head to one side. He could sense her apprehension, and could not help a slight laugh. "My blood can temporarily improve your stamina, making it hard for me to hurt you," he assured, bringing a claw to his neck. Before she could protest, he pressed the claw to his flesh and cut his skin. Green, demon tainted blood immediatly beaded on the cut's surface, and began to travel down his neck. "Go on, I would only offer my very blood to someone I trusted," he added.

She was touched, to say the least. His customs were different, but blood was blood, a gift to be offered so freely. Dragaera wrapped her arms around his chest to hold him close and seal her lips around the wound. She expected the common coppery taste of her blood, but what she tasted from him was far different. It was almost like it was electrified, and as she lapped up his blood, it stirred the burning in her tummy up further. After a moment she tore away from is neck, breathing hard, a wild look in her eyes. The folds of her cunt were dripping more than before, desire shaking her body.

"Do whateva, all ah want is to feel joo in me," his lustful partner said, her hands gripping his shoulders. The demon inside Ramshackle felt victorious, his double manhood now hard and erect again. Still moistened from only a moment ago, his cocks rubbed against her moist hole, the ribbed ridge on the underside of his member grinding across her clitoris and sending shivers up her spine. Both demonic organs rubbed and coated themselves in her juices, as hs hands run up her thighs to her knees, lifting and exposing her better to him. He gazed down to see her sticky fluids running down from her slick womanhood down to her tight ass. Her breathing increased, excitement causing her breaths to shudder in anticipation.

With what seemed to be practiced precision, the demon pressed his hot poles to her holes, a very demonic grin plastered on his face. A moment earlier she might have objected, but thanks to his blood and his hot seed, her lust demanded he take her. After no resistance was percieved, he pressed his stiff organs into her. Both openings were tight, virgin to him, but would not be soon after. He thrust lightly, slowly pushing into both her vagina and her ass. He rocked his hips, alternating force into her holes with increasing intensity.

The troll's breathing was excited, heavy as she felt him gently opening her to his carnal invasion. Suddenly the head of both cocks breached her, the nubs helping to spread her slick pussy open and around him. He growled in satisfaction as he felt her envelope his upper cock, and rocked the lower into her ass. Dragaera arched her back as he had penertrated her tight hole, surprised as it wasn't painful. Perhaps it was thanks to his blood, but she didn't worry about it in the slightest. Now that the demon had entered her hot body, he began thrust with both dicks in unison, pushing deeper into her. His upper member was breifly halted by her maidenhead, but with a demon's growl he thrust through it, plunging deeper still into her. She held tight to him, breathing fast and hard, moaning as she felt his hot cocks pushing deeper into her.

He stopped his continual thrust, earning a look of surpise from his lover. Before a question formed on her lips he pulled back, his cocks retreating slightly, the ribs and nubs on his members rubbing against her insides. She threw her head back and swallowed a shout of extatcy at the sensation, and held her head as her senses were assaulted again as he thrust in deeper. Hands now bracing himself on the matress, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her. After minutes of progressive thrusting and pulling back, he had fully sheathed his stiff dicks into her. Dragaera had succumbed to an earth shattering orgasm, her eyes rolling back into her skull as her internal muscles spasmed and clamped down on him. After the euphoria disappated she looked up at him, finding that fiendish grin still in place.

"Joo be very good, mon, very good. So good I keep joo for mahself ah tink," she said in a half exhausted, half hoarse voice, a pleased smile on her lips as a hand cupped the demon's chin. It had pleased him, as he sharply thrust his still stiff cocks into her. She took a sharp breath at the surprise, which earned a laugh from him. "I think that would be just fine, provided your stamina improves," he said, cutting loose a loud and intimidating laugh as he unleashed his pent up passions. His hips hammered into her own, his slick cocks pistoning into her tight holes.

Moaning now without regard, the troll howled as he assaulted her tight cunt and ass until he loosed another howl, injecting her with more of his hot seed. His arms wrapped around her and raised her up with surprising strength, slamming her down in his lap, thrusting deeper into her. There was a small bump under her navel from his upper member pressing up from her womb. Her belly also slightly expanded from the volume of semen flooding her insides. Her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, shuddering as the act threw her into another orgasm.

The demon worked her hard, into the twilight hours and into the dark of night. She sat in his lap, laid him on his back and rode him, stood on her hands and knees as he plowed into her from behind. Time became lost on them both until finally, the warlock collapse, exhausted and spent. The couple cuddled together in the cool darkness, having long since forgotten even where they were.

The sun was high enough to shed some light on the cabin of the scuttled ship, just enough to illuminate the room and stirr the demon from his contented sleep. The pair had wrapped their arms around the other, and her legs wrapped tight around him for good measure. Even in her sleep, a content smile was drawn on Dragaera's beautiful face. Despite the rauncy night of endless sex and their bodies sticky with their sweat and essence of their love, she was still beautiful. He smiled and brought and hand to her face and caressed her cheek softly, causing her to slowly stir. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she gazed into his face and pressed her body against his.

"Good mornin', ja," she said, a little hoarse still. He smiled and nodded. "A very good morning after a very good night," he responded. Dragaera giggled softly and brought her face close to his, anssing him daintily despite the slight ackwardness of her tusks. It seemed to trouble her but he would have none of it. "We will learn to overcome that," he assured her, earning another smile and kiss from his tall, blue skinned goddess.


End file.
